On a global scale, the incidence of breast cancer has been on the rise since the late 1970s. 1 out of every 8 women in the United States will develop breast cancer over the course of her lifetime. Although China does not belong to countries with high incidence of breast cancer, the situation is not optimistic. In recent years, the growth rate of breast cancer incidence in China is 1-2% higher than that in countries with high incidence. The breast cancer incidence data in 2009, published by the National Cancer Center and the Disease Prevention and Control Bureau, Ministry of Health in 2012, showed that the incidence of breast cancer ranked first in female malignancies in the tumor registration areas in China.
At present, for the treatment of breast disease such as breast hyperplasia, traditional Chinese medicine is mostly used in China, while hormone preparations and vitamins are mostly used and surgery will be taken if necessary in other countries. For example, the traditional Chinese medicine include Xiaoyao Wan, Xiangfu Wan, Bazhen Yimu Wan, Xiaojin Tablet, Ru Zeng Ning Tablet and Asparagus Tablet. The western medicine include hormone drugs, such as tamoxifen and bromocriptine. And the vitamin drugs include vitamin E, vitamin B1 and vitamin B6. However, there is no specific drug for the prevention and treatment of breast cancer. The patent document with a patent publication number of CN102908581A discloses a plaster for treating breast cancer which is prepared from the following raw materials of traditional Chinese medicine: 90 grams of bupleurum, 80 grams of turmeric, 60 grams of nutgrass galingale rhizome, 60 grams of common aucklandia root, 50 grams of pangolin scales, 80 grams of vacarria seed, 50 grams of Pheretima, 80 grams of Cortex lycii radices, 90 grams of Oldenlandia diffusa, 60 grams of Fructus Forsythiae, 90 grams of Solanum nigrum, 60 grams of vietnamese sophora root, 90 grams of goldhair hedyotis herb, 90 grams of Dioscorea bulbifera, 90 grams of herba crotalariae, 50 grams of Radix Glycyrrhizae, 5 grams of moschus, 6 grams of borneol, 2500 grams of sesame oil and 1200 grams of Plumbum Rubrum. This plaster of the invention CN102908581A has significant effect for treatment breast cancer and the patients recovered quickly. This plaster is no toxic and side effect and easy to use, which can relieve the patients from pain of radiotherapy, chemotherapy, surgery and long-term medication. The patent document with a patent publication number of CN104162093A discloses a traditional Chinese medicine preparation for treating breast cancer and preparation methods thereof and the traditional Chinese medicine preparation is characterized in that its active ingredients include the following raw materials in parts by weight: 85-95 parts of Nidus Vespae, 85-95 parts of Squama Manitis, 145-155 parts of Salvia chinensis, 145-155 parts of vacarria seed, 145-155 parts of Angelicae sinensis, 145-155 parts of Astragalus, 145-155 parts of Curcuma zedoaria, 145-155 parts of Poria cocos and 25-35 parts of Panax notoginseng. The preparation methods comprise the following steps: crushing and then mixing raw materials; soaking the mixture with cold water; extracting the volatile oil by steam distillation and keep the dregs for later use; using the original medicine water to decoct dregs and collecting the solution after decocting; repeating the previous step three times and mixing the collected solution; concentrating the mixed solution to 1.5-1.6 times at temperature of 40-50° C.; mixing the concentrated solution and the volatile oil and packaging the mixture to obtained the traditional Chinese medicine preparation for treating breast cancer, which is liquid for oral use. By functional verification, this traditional Chinese medicine preparation of the invention has therapeutic effect on breast cancer. The patent document with a patent publication number of CN104162093A involves in a traditional Chinese medicine composition for treating breast cancer and the raw material medicines of the said traditional is Chinese medicine composition are 15 grams of Angelicae sinensis, 10 grams of Pangolin Scales, 15 grams of FritiLlaria cirrhosa, 10 grams of Paeoniae Rubra, 10 grams of Rehmannia glutinosa Libosch, 10 grams of vacarria seed, 10 grams of nutgrass galingale rhizome, 10 grams of Curcuma zedoaria, 8 grams of Radix Platycodi, 15 grams of Flos Carthami, 15 grams of Coix chinensis, 10 grams of Boswellia carterii, 10 grams of myrrh, 6 grams of Glycyrrhizae Uralensis, 10 grams of Pseudobulbus Cremastrae, 10 grams of lucid ganoderma and 10 grams of radix curcumae, by weight. This traditional Chinese medicine composition has effect of clearing heat and removing food stagnation, detumescence and detoxification, promoting blood circulation for removing blood stasis and softening hard lumps and dispelling nodes. And this traditional Chinese medicine composition has a good therapeutic effect on breast cancer.
The drugs for treating breast cancer disclosed in the above-mentioned patents have their own advantages, but they are difficult to achieve good effects in drug absorption and treatment.